


Daddy

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [23]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lap Sex, Other, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Reader spends quality time with their daddy Marr.





	Daddy

What do you desire the most?” Marr asks. His deep voice sends shivers down your spine, not to mention you’re doubly excited because of his mask. You’re so glad he has decided to keep it on this time.

The answer to his question is on your lips quickly. You move forward shyly until you’re completely between his spread legs. “I want you to fuck me raw, daddy,” you start while reaching out to touch his armored chest. “I want you to fill me with your cum and claim me as yours. _Please_."

Your voice completely cracks at the last word and you look at him pleadingly.

However, it only enhances your arousal when your eyes lock onto his imposing mask again. There’s just something about it, what it symbolizes, how it looks, that completely drives you crazy. You whine and nuzzle against him.

“How am I to say no to such a plead?” Marr says. He sounds amused, though is quick to slip into his usual role of giving you orders, the ones you know all too well. You’re soon straddling his lap fully and stroking his cock, its thickness making your mouth water.

However, you want him inside more than anything, so after a quick prep job, you lower yourself down on his cock. You groan and clutch against his chest, though your eyes don’t leave his mask. You blush yet grin while taking him in deeper, until you’re filled to the brim.

“You’re so big, daddy,” you murmur while kissing his mask. Thrills travel down your spine as he binds your hands behind your back and begins to thrust into you. You quiver and wiggle in his lap, tightening hard around his cock. You’re heading fast into the direction of just letting him do whatever he wants with you.

“Quite a tempting thought,” Marr murmurs while rubbing your ass, making you sigh. You move your hand to touch yourself and moan at the extra friction.

“Would you do it, daddy? Fuck me senselessly?” you ask.

Marr laughs and thrusts up to you sharp, locking your breath. “Only if you want to,” he says, and you can’t help but giddily laugh while leaning in to kiss his mask again.

“Yes please, daddy!”


End file.
